A new power
by eviltama
Summary: Ok theres a new kid on the block..the Dbz block that is. Who is she? ** Just updated** now its up to part 10!! I also re edited part 9!! wooohooo! R&R please!!!!!!
1. Part 1

A new power

A new power.

Disclaimer:

Ok this is my own story line…other characters such as Gohan and co all belong to whom ever has the extreme luck of owning them…DON'T SUE ME!! I don't own anything you'd want and the few cents I have to my name are probably owed to someone..so anything that I use in this that you've seen somewhere else is probably owned by someone else!! DON'T SUE!

Author notes:

Ok this is a story I've been thinking over in my spare time…its probably better in my dreams than it is in this story...oh well words can only go so far. I hope this ok cause if it is I have a second story line I want to do after this…it is a labyrinth crossover and it is at the end of this… I get enough support for this one I might do it..up to u though.. on to the story! Oh yeah alternate reality story..i sorta make up the reality as I go along! He he :)

Emelia looked around the alleyway trying to find a way out…. The thugs came closer waving knives and sticks in her face. 'Oh boy' she though 'How do I get myself out of this one??' I decided to turn around and run..surely I could run faster than these crooks…. I stopped and made it look like I was going to give up then turned around and sped off down the narrow alley. I ran hard and fast but each time as I jumped over rubbish in my way I heard them getting closer, I climbed over a huge garbage bin to find out the only way to go was over a fence into a small yard with no way out or back the way I came. I decided to risk the yard, at least I might be able to give them some sort of fight and maybe someone might hear me from the street.

I jumped the fence and threw my bag over in a corner where it shouldn't get squashed. The first thug heaved himself over the fence and started to wave his knife around again. He threw himself at me and I skipped out of the way giving him a kick in the face for his troubles. I turned around to face him, concentrating on him totally until I felt a thud at the back of my head. "OWWW" I cried out falling to my knees clutching my head. I could see the feet of one of the thugs so I looked up and punched him in the groin, bringing him down to my level. He clutched him groin and made a strangled high pitched sound, sounded like a cat in pain! I rubbed the back of my head and felt a lump start to rise, it was very sore. A tall man grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet and turned me around so I was facing him. I was right in his face, the combination of his bad breathe and my sore head brought tears to my eyes. I knee'd him in the gut so he'd let me hair go but he didn't. "Now lil girly you didn't think ya'd get away that easy do ya?" He whacked me in the face with his piece of wood. I heard something crack and felt pain flood through my face.I fell down and clutched my jaw. I didn't make a sound, I promised myself I wouldn't. I wasn't going to show this creep any weakness! I got up, still holding my jaw and got into a fighting stance. I made a grunting sound, if this guy wanted to get hurt I'd show him hurt! For the pain I was going through..he was going to pay!

He looked surprised but it didn't stop him from taking another swing at me. I ducked it and brought my fist and hit him in the throat causing him to choke. He dropped his mallet and grabbed his throat. I brought my knee into his gut again and also kicked him in the groin, he fell to the ground trying to get his breath. "HOW DARE YOU!" I looked up! I had forgotten the other guy! I made a big mistake but luckily he hadn't thought to attack me while I was fighting with the other one. He jumped over his partner and dived for me knife first. I was too slow to react and he sliced me across the chest. I went to punch him but found out he was a much better fighter than his partner, he moved back and forth diving at me with the knife and with his fists. I decided that my pride could mend but if I got seriously hurt by this guy…I wouldn't! "Help! Anyone a bit of help might be nice!" I yelled at the top of my voice…though I didn't think it was very loud. He lunged for me again but this time he tripped and I managed to hit him a few times. "ANYONE SOME HELP!?" I was in a funny mood…if this went on any longer I felt I would do something crazy! I glanced over my shoulder to make sure the other guy was still out of the fight when a saw a black bunch of hair near the fence. "Help!! Someone help me!" The thug jumped at me while I was looking over my shoulder and knocked me over, giving me a nasty cut on the face. I landed on my bum and watched a young man leaped over the fence. The thug also noticed him "SCRAM! This aint none of your business!" The young man was well dressed and didn't look like he was happy with what was going on….to tell the truth neither was I! But that was besides the point. The thug looked between me and the newcomer… "What" he grunted "Is this wench your girlfriend?!" He sneered at me and I got up. 

Blood was running down my face and the slice across my chest was also bleeding….i'd forgotten about my jaw but was painfully reminded when I went to speak. "Maybe…owww" I clutched my jaw still eyeing off the thug.. "What?? Maybe the lil boy here needs a lesson like you? He should keep his nose out of other peoples business!" He leapt for the boy…he looked more like a boy than a man… he swiped his knife but it didn't cut anything. The boy was not in the same place he was, infact he was already completely demolishing the thug. It only took seconds before the thug was lying on the ground next to the other one, the only difference was he wasn't moving where as the one I knocked out was grunting and trying to get up. He, the boy, looked over towards him and watched as I walked over to him and pressed a pressure point on his neck three times and knocked him out. The thug groaned once more then went completely limp. 

I turned around and the boy was in front of me. I didn't even hear him move! He had my bag, which I took off him. Neither of us said anything until. "So…thanks." Oh well that's what I tried to say…. It sounded more like "Rrroo….fphanxsss" I blinked the tears out of my eyes as my jaw made itself known again. The boy looked at me… "I think you'd better go to the hospital. Your pretty beat up." My eyes widened and I went white…if I wasn't already a slight shade of white. I shook my head vemenently! There was no way I was going to the hospital! "Well" he said when he sensed my hesitation "I think your going to have to get stitches for that cut and your jaw needs to be set. Also your going to have to tell the police where to pick those up" I looked back at the motionless thugs then nodded. I tried to speak "Wwwrreelll li bbeetrrr goo"

Which actually meant "Well I better go" He nodded his understanding and helped me over the fence. "The nearest hospital is just down the road. You picked a pretty good place to fight, so close to the hospital and all" I gave a bit of a laugh and began to walk down the street, thinking I'd be going alone but he walked beside me. I gave him a look which clearly said "What are you coming with me for?" "Well since you can't talk that well I'spose im gonna have to tell the police where other 2 are. Oh..by the way my name is Son Gohan." He looked at me as if I should know him, what did he think he was famous or something?! I nodded my hand and pulled out the name card I used at the university and handed it to him. "…Nice to meet you..Emelia." He smiled..it was a nice smile, a bit sheep-ish looking though. I tried to smile back but any movement of my face aggrivated my jaw. My face went a pasty white with pain from my jaw. I never though a broken jaw could hurt this much! He saw my face and said "Just around the bend is the hospital." I tried to nod but I started to see black… I blinked a couple of times until I saw nothing. I collasped on the footpath.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Disclaimer: read the first part its all there… good now on with the story!

Part 2

I woke up in a white room. My eyes scanned the room, looking for a sign saying "Lunatic Asylum" but only found a bunch of flowers beside me bed and my Mum sprawled in a chair in the corner fast asleep.

My face felt tight and my chest was really heavy. My eyes moved to my chest to see a massive bandage covering my middle. I couldn't see my face but I assumed I had stitches in my face from that cut, I wasn't sure what they did to my jaw but I couldn't open my mouth, not even an inch! I sat up and felt as though my head was too heavy for my neck. My hands went to my head and I could feel a bandage coving the whole lot…no wonder! I noticed a button next to my bed and pressed it. A nurse walked in a few minutes later. "I'm glad to see you're awake Ms Sutton. How are you feeling?" I shook my head a bit. "I imagine that wold be a bit heavy so lay down and the doctor will be in later, but here have a drink." She passed me over a cup and a straw. Oh boy. This was going to be fun. I managed to take a sip and the nurse helped me lay down. My mum had woken up and was standing beside me. When the nurse walked out I cringed a bit, I knew what was coming… "Well…Look what's happened now. I'd ask you to explain yourself my girl but you wont be talking for a few weeks." She looked smug as she said that. How was I not going to talk for a few weeks! That would be pure agony! I could almost scream! "Though" she continued on "I'm glad that young man brought you in here…otherwise I don't know what alley they'd have found you in!" Though I knew exactly which alley I couldn't say anything so I let mum continue. "I liked that young man he was very nice…he came to see if you were ok this morning and said he'd be back this afternoon or tomorrow morning." 'Gee' I thought 'Arent I lucky..he gets to see me like this! All the fun of it!' Mum looked at me "Did you know he goes to your Uni?" I shook my head slightly…No I didn't know that. Mum nodded her head. "He is also in a couple of your classes. He even offered to bring you work if you couldn't make it to school for a few weeks…. wasn't that nice of him." I grimeced inside. Oh yeah that was really nice, I get extra holidays and I get saved by a goodie goodie who will bring me work from school…yay! 

It was later that afternoon when Gohan turned up. On the good side at least I'd managed to have a shower before he came, that was nice! He knocked at the door and my Mum opened it and welcomed him in. She sounded like she was welcoming him in a hotel! "Welcome, come in! Come in!" I wasn't that desperate for guests but my mum was getting on my nerves. Maybe she might leave soon, she would have to work soon wouldn't she?. By gawd I hoped so! I turned my thoughts back to Gohan who was nervously be ushered into the room by my mum. "Emelia, this is the nice young man who helped you the other day! I am sooo glad you helped my daughter, if there is anyway I could repay you!" Gohan looked at my mum shocked at the thought of being rewarded for what he did. He looked genuinely ill at ease. "No thank you Mrs Sutton. I don't want..need to be rewarded for helping out!" he protested. I glared at mum, this was my visitor and she was making him uncomfortable! She took the hint and excused herself politely while still managing to give me an evil glare. Gohan looked gratefully at the door as it closed. HE came over closer to the bed and handed me some flowers he had brought in. I looked greatfully at him, I could really say anything could I?

I reached besidemy bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Hi! How are you" I wrote.

He took the paper and looked at it and the massive bandage on my head. "I'm fine" he said then laughed "Shouldn't I be asking you how you feel? You are the one in hospital. " I shrugged then wrote. "He he he funny… I'm trying to have a conversation here and it is slightly difficult considering my head gear! You like it?..very fashionable now a days."

He read the note and laughed "I'm sorry for destroying ur conversation there...he he oh and I think your head gear is very lovely. Ha ha ha. Your mum asked me to get work from school for you…." He left it hanging. I looked at him then wrote. "I know. Damn her! I'm stuck in here for a week at least then at home for another 2 or 3 weeks. I was planning for a relaxing extension on my holidays! Oh well, I suppose I'd have to do it anyways. What classes of mine are you in?" he looked at the note, "ummm im not sure but I'll check at school." I nodded. I didn't write anything for a while and gohan took a seat next to the bed….the silence stretched on and on..it wasn't an uncomfortable silece at least. Just sort of reassuring..i don't know why though. Then I picked up my pen and wrote.. "Well tell me a bit about urself" I picked the paper up and waved it under gohans nose a few times before it registered that it was there. "Oh you want to know about me? Really?" I nodded..well duh! He shifted his feet around…. "Well…at home there's dad,mum and my little brother Goten. Dad is sort of…umm not your normal dad he is really into fighting and stuff. He usually ends up saving the planet every couple of years or so, from some very strong evil person." Gohan looked at me and I nodded as if to say 'go on!' "Well, Mum is strict but she means well and she wants me to do well at school and all. Dad is the opposite of that. He doesn't care about school but lives for training and fighting…oh yeah and eating! Goten is a little brat but no one can stay mad at him for long because he's so like dad… sort of like a minature copy of dad. He's alright I guess but a really brat!" I picked up another piece of paper "Ok ur dad sounds cool! Tell me about urself!" He looked at the paper then blushed a bit. "You want to know about me…well there's not much to tell about me." He shook his head "Not much at all!" I picked up the pen again. "No you just spend ur time saving people who end up in fights getting themselves hurt and being a good samaratine, on the other hand you also visit that person in hospital and agree to hold a ridiculous pen and paper discussion with them….that's not much?" 

He laughed out loud at what I'd written, he looked very nice when he dropped his serious face. "Of course I do..i love running around saving helpless people! Ha ha ha now if ur sarcasm has run its course I might be able to think of something to tell you…hmmm..well I do pretty well in school, I sorta like to fight..though I don't like hurting anyone… I don't really have much of a social life and I like books. That's about all there is too me. Now since I told u something you tell me something, a trade for a trade you could say?" I raised and eyebrow, dirty trick! I thought hard well what could I say… "Well as you know im a pretty hopeless fighter though I love to fight..for fun only though. I like books and im ok at school. As you can see any social life I had is out the window and at the moment I have no friends and my only family is my mum…hows that?" He read the page "How come no friends did u just move here?" I nodded. "Well after your out of here you should make friends easily, I silently snorted. (A/N: Very bad habit that snorting…hmm wonder why I do it then..he he) There was a quiet knock at the door then my mum came in. "I think its time for you to go home. Visiting hours are over. But thank you for visiting and thank you for helping my daughter." Mum smiled at Gohan who got up and said goodbye as he went out the door brushing off mums thank yous. Mum came over to the bed. "Well I hope u had a good talk or something, because I have to go now but I'll come and see you tomorrow." I nodded and she patted my hand. "Bye my darling!"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Part 3

( Ok we sort of do a little time jump here, thanxs to Emelia…well don't worry about that lets just say its now been 2 weeks since she was in hospital and now she has just had the bandages taken off her jaw and she can talk! Joy oh Joy! So lets just get on with hey?)

Emelia rubbed her jaw, it wasn't sore but felt weird without the wrappings. But by the Goddess she was glad to have it off! She had to start school on Monday but who cared now she could talk! All the way home in the car she didn't shut up, as she walked around the house she didn't shut up, but when the phone went and it was for her. She shut up.(Why you ask…well Gohan was on the other end of the line he he)

"Emelia is that you?" Gohan asked in an astounded voice.

"Well duh! It feels so good to have that thing off!" Gohan recovered from his shock and asked

"Ummm…I was wondering, actually my mother suggested it, how would you like to come over here for dinner?" "Wait on I'll ask mum if she can drive me over." I called out to mum and she said yes! I was excited! " Ok what time? And do I dress casual or sort of done up?" He thought for a sec "Well Dad is training now so I 'spose about 6 though you can come over earlier if you want and watch dad spar. Oh come sort of done up but not really done up." "Ok, I wouldn't mind coming and see ur dad spar that would be cool! So I'll see you later!" "Ok Ja ne!" I hung up, I was so excited! I ran and told mum what was happening, she in turn ran and snooped through my wardrobe picking out what she thought as appropriate. I sighed, no matter how old I grow to be my mother would always pick my clothes. By the time to go I was in a state of panic. I was absolutely sure my clothes were wrong and that we were going the wrong way. But I calmed my self down and tried to think rationally. My clothes were fine. I was wearing a pair of black pants with well polished shoes and a silver top. I also had on a necklace and my hair was out. In my opinion I was over dressed but mum told me in no uncertain terms that if I didn't wear this I would be in a dress….so of course I shut up! We drove out to Gohans place and his mother, ChiChi met us out the front.

"Welcome, I'm so glad to meet you!" Gohan came around from behind the house, his clothes were barely in one piece. He stopped when he saw us, ashamed he quickly ran into the house and came out dressed in clean clothes. ChiChi looked him over and said "I thought you were training with your father?" He coughed nervously and said "Well I decided to clean up early. Dad and Vegeta are still at it though and Piccolo is helping." ChiChi looked at Gohan in disbelief "Piccolo helping, I'd like to see that!" She turned to my mum and they both went into the house talking about old women's' stuff. Gohan looked at me "Come on. Everyone's round the back!" I followed him around behind the house to see a green man standing in a tree, no wait on, he's floating! Then I saw a blur of movement. It moved so fast I could barely see it! Suddenly it stopped and 2 men were floating in the air about a hundred or so feet above ground. One was short and had black spiky hair, the other was tall and also had black spiky hair. Though not as straight as the others most wild. The tall one came down towards us. "Hey son, who's your friend?" I gathered this was Gohans dad. "Dad, Vegeta" h e addressed the short one who flew to the found. "This is my friend Emelia." "Emelia this is my dad, Goku" I shook hands with him. "and this is Vegeta." He pointed to the short one, who reminded my of a troll for some reason. I lent over to shake hands with him but got no response except 'the prince of all saiy-jin does not shake hands with stupid baka' I had no idea what he was talking about so I ignored him, which for some reason seemed to annoy him even more. There was a slight flash to my left and the green man appeared by my side. Gohan looked at him a bit surprised "Oh yeah and this is my friend Piccolo." "Piccolo this is Emelia" He nodded and said "Interesting name kid, where you from?" I was confused where did he think I was from. "Pardon" I asked. He grunted "What planet we're you originally from?" I frowned "I have only ever been on this planet." Gohan looked at Piccolo suspiciously but didn't say anything. Two little boys came racing out of the forest then. One was short and had black hair similar to Goku's, the other was a bit taller but had striaght purple hair. They ran around us then Gohanreached a hand out and grabbed the black haired on by the head. "Emelia this is my little brother Goten, and the other one is Vegeta's son, Trunks." I went to say hello to the boys but everyones attention was suddenly drawn to Vegeta. "Now if you don't MIND! I came here to train NOT to socialise with humans!" With a flash of blue light Vegeta was in the air. Goku just shrugged and followed him up. I watched in interest as a fight unfolded. Each was madly punching and kicking each other then Vegeta stopped in mid air and through a ball of 'light' at Goku who just knocked it away and made an even bigger one. This went on until "DINNERS READY GET IN HERE NOW!!!!" Gohan cringed and motioned for me to follow. Goku also came but Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta vanished and I assume went somewhere else. Before we got to the door ChiChi had some how gotten in front of us and was assessing our clothes. Gohan, Goten and I passed but poor Goku didn't. "Now get inside Goku and CHANGE! WE HAVE GUESTS! NOW GO!" he quickly ran inside changed and was seated at the dinner table in clean clothes before I blinked. My mother had also be invited to stay for dinner by ChiChi with who she'd become fast friends. I sighed but immeadiately perked up when the food was brought in. Mmm mmm it smelt good. No one spoke during dinner, we just ate and digested our food. It wasn't until we had adjourned into the lounge room until I had the guts to say "That was marvellous. ChiChi-san you are a marvellous cook!" she blushed as we all agreed. We talked for a while Gohan, Goku and me about fighting styles and my mum and ChiChi about cooking and moving. As we were leaving Goku invited me over the next afternoon, he and Gohan wanted to see my fighting technique. They had been baffled with some of the moves I'd seen in Australia and wanted to find out about them. I agreed in exchange that I might get a lesson out of them. It was settled and we went home. With very happy stomachs!


	4. 

Part 4

Part 4

As soon as Piccolo heard ChiChi yell for dinner he was off! He watched as Trunks and Vegeta flew off to their house before flying up to the Tower. He wasn't really in a rush to see Kami but he wanted to know if what he had seen was true. Did that new girl really have a power that big? He was shocked that no one else had noticed it. He sighted the tower and pushed on. Kami met him in the garden with Mr. Popo as ever by his side. "Is it true?" he asked bluntly "Is what true?" Kami asked. He knew perfectly well what Piccolo was talking about. "Don't play stupid with me!" Piccolo roughly grabbed the old nameks outfit. "I want an answer!" "Please Piccolo let Kami go!" pleaded Mr. Popo weakly. Piccolo let go of Kami then advanced on the small black man.(A/N well he's a golliwog really isn't he? Ever heard the grey poupon? It sounds shockingly like gay popo if u really think about it! He he anyways on with what I was doing!…he he)

"Piccolo leave Mr. Popo alone! If you want answers come with me." Kami walked off and went into his palace. Piccolo spun around to follow him but growled to Mr. Popo "Don't talk to me again or you'll regret it!" 

"Well old man?! I want an answer!" Piccolo stormed behind Kami. "All in good time." Piccolo moved in front of Kami "I don't have good time! Answer me!!" Kami looked calmly at Piccolo. "Well what do you want to know?" "Who is she and why can I only sense her power?" Kami looked at the fountain behind him. "She is Emelia as you know. You were introduced to her this afternoon. The others can only sense her power when she uses it, that is if she chooses to use it. Though I believe Gohan was attracted to her by her power level, whether he knows it or not. But the only reason you can sense it is because a) namekians are sensitive to this type of thing and b) because of your relationship to me, no matter how tenuous it is."

Piccolo thought over that information then asked "How is she so powerful? I have…a feeling …that if she wanted to she could beat…no totally annihilate Goku or Gohan." He looked at Kami. Kami turned and faced him "No, she might not annihilate Goku or Gohan but it would be an awesome fight." He laughed a bit "I'd like to see her fight Vegeta." Piccolo frowned "Why him? If she could beat Goku why bother with him?" "Oh well you see those two are very alike, more than even they know. They are both stubborn and neither would give in. Emelia would beat him in the end but it would be more a battle of wills than of raw power." Piccolo stood beside Kami and placed a hand in the water of the fountain. "But you still didn't answer my first question. How is she so powerful?" Kami sighed "Piccolo she has a great destiny. Her life will span many eons. But at the moment she is a human, or so she thinks she is. Her truth will be revealed to her later, when she is ready for it. But for now her power comes from her father's side of the family. He came from a planet far from here." Kami sighed and said " A marvelous man" then he walked off to leave Piccolo alone with his thoughts.

This girl needs training, there is no way she was going to get it all from Goku either. He grinned, then flew back to earth.


	5. 

Part 5

Part 5

It was the afternoon after having dinner with Gohan's family and I was back at Gohan's house. Mum didn't stay this time she just dropped me off and told me to ring when I was ready to be picked up. I walked around the side of the house, not bothering to knock on the door just in case I got in ChiChi's way. Goten flew around the corner not looking where he was going and bashed into me. "Hey Goten! Where's your dad and your brother?" He got up and looked around suspiciously "They are out the back, sorry bout that" then flew off in a rush. I wandered around the corner to see Gohan and Goku hovering in the sky. Gohan looked down then flew down to me. "Hey!" I smiled and walked over towards him. "Hey wassup?" I looked at his Dad who was now talking to the green man I met yesterday...Piccolo…I think that's what his name was. "Oh Dad and I were just warming up." I notched an eyebrow but nodded. "You ready?" he asked, I shrugged "Sure. What do I do?" He started over to his dad and I followed him. "Hey dad, Emelias here. You ready to start?" He gave a goofy smile and nodded. "How about you and emelia have a go first?" I was confused, have a go? Have a go at what? Gohan looked at me and sensed my confusion. "Don't worry dad wont hurt you." Big sigh there but that still didn't mean I was totally at ease I mean hello its Goku…u know the one who you saw fight so well last night. How could I even get close to him! I nodded then said a bit nervously "Well this wont last long" Gohan laughed "I think you might even have a chance." I looked at him "Yeah right!" Goku was standing in the middle of the backyard, more like a field really, I walked over to him and got into a fighting stance. He did the same then Gohan yelled 'go!' from the side lines.

I shuffled about a bit then moved in, cautiously keeping my distance. Goku didn't seem to need to feel my nervousness because he just approached then attacked. Damn he was fast, the 5 ft I had kept between him and myself were gone and I saw a fist aimed at my head. _Shit,shit shit! _That was all I could think as I dodged and instinctively rammed my fist into his stomach. Damn that hurt! Ahh I feel like I broke my hand. I swept my leg around behind Goku and brought it sharply back while pushing into him. His lost his balance for a second then jumped back. "Nice" he commented before attacking me hard and fast. I was blocking and throwing my own punches without even knowing I was doing it. I didn't gain and inch but neither did he. I lept back a few paces and took a deep breath. My heart was beating a million miles an hour, I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. Goku started to levitate and I said "Hey! Not fair, I cant do that!" I ran up to him and he grabbed me round the waist. "Hey what—" he flew up into the sky and said "Concentrate on your ki. Push it out through your feet." Then he dropped me! _What a creep! _I was falling through the air and no I wasn't screaming, I was using every swear word I knew to emphaise what I was feeling. Then I heard "Do what Dad said!" I decided that I was gonna die so I tried it, I got all my energy and pushed it out my feet. Mind you I had no idea what ki was but my body did. Suddenly I wasn't going down anymore I was going up. Slowly but steadily up. I couldn't believe it!! I rose until I was equal with Goku then I stopped and floated there. He smiled broadly "See I knew you could do it!" 

"For that" I said "You're gonna pay." I didn't yell it, it was a statement, for dropping me so high and for scaring the HFIL out of me he was gonna pay. He nodded "Sure bring it on!" I laughed then proppelled myself towards him. Not slow this time but fast, I flew straight at him on a collision course. He squared off and flew at me, I briefly wondered who was going to stop. We came within inches of each other and flew straight up. Goku started throwing punches and we stopped our ascent. I blocked then answered his challenge, replying to his attacks. For each time I let him through my guard I got a bruise and I think maybe a fracture rib from where one of his kicks connected with my side. For all of my punches I don't even think they tickled him, that just got me mad. I was trying my hardest and it wasn't even making a difference! I felt my anger go into my hands and watched in amazement and a greeny-bluey aura surrounded them. I got scared then _What was happening!?! _I yelled at my self. The glow disappeared but I could feel something was in my hands or rather fists. Goku threw a punch at my middle and I exploded letting my fists rain down on him. 

(A/N: now lets go back through time a bit here, for explanation purposes.)

Goku was shocked when Piccolo told him that the girl, Emelia, had power. And a large power too. He didn't believe it, how was it possible? He couldn't sense any power about her, nothing more than a normal person anyway. But Piccolo assured him it was true. He even said Kami had also known about it. Goku didn't really accept the idea straight off but he didn't think Piccolo would lie to him. Piccolo suggested that maybe Goku should spar with this girl when she got there. Gohan had objected but Piccolo silenced him by telling him that his father wouldn't hurt her and asking him whether he trusted him or not. Gohan automatically said that he trusted Piccolo so he let his Dad spar with Emelia first off.

It all went ok, or so Goku thought, the girl was fast and relied on her instincts, managing to get him off balance at the start. Goku didn't push her though, he just came at her with what he thought she could handle. Then Piccolo gave the signal. The signal for Goku to pick her up and drop her. Yes, drop her. He could barely believe he was going to do this, and when he looked at her face it made it even worse. But he still did it, no matter how much he didn't want to do it , he felt compelled to do it. He gave her instructions how to use her ki to float then dropped her. To his surprise she didn't scream as she fell but seemed to mutter under her breath, for some reason Goku didn't think he'd want to know exactly what she said. Then Gohan yelled at her from the ground, she must have registered his commend because he could feel her ki now, being pushed down. It didn't seem to be a large ki but Goku thought, appearances could be deceiving. She moved towards him a scowl on her face. _Oh Oh, I don't think she's happy! _He put on a happy face and said "See I knew you could do it!" but the response he got was a cold look "For that you're gonna pay." Was all she said, but the determined look on her face said it all. 

Goku decided to go with it and said "Sure bring it on" and got into a fighting stance. He watched as she laughed then flew straight at him, he decided to go hell for leather and did the same thing. Both we on a collision course, neither was going to relent. They raced to within inches of collision then flew up, Goku took the upper hand and started to attack her, forcing her to block and defend herself. He could see her getting angrier as it registered that her attacks were doing nothing, but then he stopped as he felt her ki rise, not just a little…A LOT! Not enough to do a lot of damage to him but enough to hurt. Her hands were surrounded in a green aura, which looked like it surprised her as much as it surprised him.

He had to do something or they'd stay there all afternoon. He aimed at punch at her mid section and was then surprised as she blocked it and started to punch out at him. Actually hitting him and hurting! He blocked with all his might but without actually hurting the girl there was no way he could stop her getting through his guard. Not that his guard was at it strongest, he wasn't even using half of his power but he didn't want to hurt her. She had done so well considering. He decided to drop this,(A/N: bad pun there he he!) so he raised his power level and caught her hand. She looked at him in surprise. "I think we've had enough." She nodded and he let go of her hand. They both flew down to Gohan who was stamping his foot impatiently. As soon as they touched down he was at their side. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING DAD?!?!?!" Goku winced, at times like this Gohan reminded him of ChiChi. "I thought you were just going to spar with her! Not –(censored!)going to drop her from the air! Who knows what might have happened!" Goku pretended to look properly chastised then said "It was Piccolo's idea." Gohan just looked at him "And why would Piccolo care about a fight between you and Emelia?" "Because" a gruff voice at his side said "She has great power and she needs to learn how to use it. None of your pansy fighting could bring out her power. So we had to do it my way." 

Gohan just looked at his trainer in disbelief. He couldn't believe Piccolo could be like that, I mean Gohan knew he was sometimes seen as brutal and savage but at what lengths would he go to get someone to use their power…or supposed power. Emelia just looked on as Gohan yelled at his dad and was then forced to face facts by Piccolo. She was angry, very angry about being dropped in mid air but she was also scared about what had happened. A green aura around her hands was definitely not normal, there was something wrong there and she had to know what. 

'Great power' that's what the green man had said. _How could I have great power? I can't even get away from 2 thugs! Great power my butt! _ The green man looked at her. "You know you have power?" it was more of a statement than a question. "Power? And what power may I ask." She tried to be polite as she felt the sarcasm drip off her lips. He grunted "The aura, the one that surrounded your hands showed us you have power, and no matter if I have to beat it out of you, you're gonna learn how to use it." He stared at her and she stared right back at him, as if daring him to do his worst. They glared at each other for a moment longer then he said "I mean every word of it and if you don't learn fast. I'll teach you the hard way." With that he flew off. She looked at Gohan, her expression clearly asking whether Piccolo would go through with his threat. He nodded affirmation, then turned to his dad who was rubbing his side. "Gee dad did you have fun? I could have sworn that Emelia only hit you a few times." Goku smirked "She hit me a few more times than you think. You ok Emelia?" She looked herself over. She was all in one piece, a bit sore but nothing more. "I'm ok, a bit sore but all right." She smiled "I cant believe I actually hit you." Goku laughed "I have a feeling sooner or later you'll be hitting me more often." Gohan smiled, "Emelia if you want…don't mind how about having a go at me?" She gave a small laugh "Ok just as long as you don't plan on dropping me." "No I think you could manage being dropped now but I promise I wont" he laughed and flew up into the sky calling "Catch me if you can!" She ran after him and launched herself into the sky. "Here I come!" Goku sat down on the grass and lifted up his gi, on the side of his chest was a large mark from where she had hit him. 'Ouch' He turned and watched as Emelia chased after Gohan, her flying was getting better, more controlled and faster. Soon she wouldn't even have to think about it to do it. 

OK onto the next part! Tally ho!


	6. 

Part 6

Part 6

And so it continued, every afternoon after school and on the weekends Emelia trained with Goku and Gohan, though it was all under the careful eye of Piccolo, of course. 

"You stupid BAKA! You're not meant to do that!" Vegeta yelled. "And why not?" was the prim reply he got. "It's just not done! Even Kakarrot here who is only third class knows that!" Emelia stared at Vegeta, after having done several weeks of training with Goku and Gohan she thought she'd been doing fairly well, she was fitter than she'd ever been and was much stronger….but this…this 'Prince-of-all-saiyjins' thought otherwise. He'd only been there 5 minutes and he'd already started complaining! It got worse every time he appeared. He was getting on her nerves and she wasn't really in the mood for run and games. "Now if you don't plan to do it properly, DON'T DO IT AT ALL!" The troll man was still on the ground, arms crossed and looking particularly annoyed. Emelia didn't care for his tone of voice so she said sweetly "Well, if that's not the way its supposed to be done, how's about SHUTTING YOUR MOUTH AND MAYBE SHOWING ME THE RIGHT WAY!" She balled her hands into fists and held them by her side, so they wouldn't have any excuse for suddenly lashing out and hurting some one. Particularly troll man.

Vegeta looked at the young girl. _Stupid Baka! Can't even do a thing right, though no wonder since she has been training with Kakarrot._ He flew up at her "Fine! If some one doesn't teach you the right way I 'spose I'm going to have to!" He concentrated on his ki and it balled in his hand. "Now this is how you do it." He threw the ki and steered it around a tree and watched as it hit a stump. She watched on. "Well Mr I-know-better! If that was all there was to it, you could have just told me!" She gathered some ki, absently muttering obscenities about Vegeta and threw it, guiding it with her hands around the same tree Vegetas went around and watched as it hit the stump. "Does that meet your approval?" she growled under her breath. Vegeta glared at her "Where was its tail? Or do you know something more than I do. I doubt it considering I am The Prince of all Saiyjins! A first class warrior and leader of my people." Her eyebrow rose at the last comment, from what Gohan had told her of the Saiyjins, Vegeta didn't rule over too many people and for some reason she didn't think he could lead anyone. "Why the heck does it need a tail? I'm not throwing it to show off its 'tail', so it doesn't need one! Geeze whats the next fashion accessory gonna be? Earrings?" Vegetas eyes turned rock hard "You need a tail to help you steer it. Otherwise it will go out of control." Emelia did a little bow "Thank you O'wise one for enlightening me. It might have helped when you first complained about it!"

Vegeta lost his control and punched at her, he was pissed off so it didn't make his aim that good, she just dodged it. "What" he rasped "You don't think you could fight me!?" He stood ready to attack, Emelia was wary but did little but tense up a bit. "No, I could fight you but it wouldn't be a fair fight, you being in such a state." with that she flew back to the ground and stood beside Gohan and Goku. They turned around and watched as Vegeta yelled and dived bombed Emelia. "AHHHH! I'm going to kill you! Stupid Baka!" Goku jumped up and caught Vegeta holding him from behind. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Goku didn't reply but just held him until he cooled down. "Emelia what did you say? I haven't seen him this angry for a while!" Gohan asked. "Oh he commented about what I was doing so he said he was going to show me the right way to do it, but he got heated up over a trivial matter and when I thanked him for showing me how to do it he lost it and he wanted to fight me." Gohan sighed "THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED AND YOU KNOW IT!" Vegeta started trying to get loose again. "Let me go you…." Goku covered his mouth with his hand until Vegeta bit it, Vegeta spat on the ground "That stupid baka can't even tell the story straight! Can't either of you teach her right! She DIDN'T have a TAIL on her blast! How in the HELL is she going to control it WITHOUT A TAIL!" He shook of Goku and turned to Gohan "Punk you and Kakarrot are supposed to be teaching her the right way to fight not the way to lose!"

Emelia gave Vegeta a sly look and said "Ohhh I didn't know you cared" "I don't care except without a control on your blast you might blast us ALL!" he blustered. Goku nodded "Its true," Vegeta beamed in victory then " but Emelia has been doing it without a tail and she can control her attacks fine." Vegeta glared at Goku who shifted nervously. "I'm not standing here, watching you teach her wrong, either you teach her right or I'm going!" he declared. "Well, if your that determined Vegeta, why not teach me yourself? Or are you scared to?" He shifted his death glare off Goku to Emelia "Fine! I'll show you the proper way to do it! If these blundering idiots can't do it. I guess I will have to!" Gohan and Goku looked shocked. Vegeta continued on "Your first lesson is to live after I BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" He ran straight at her then started attacking. Punch, kick, punch! Emelia wasn't to sure what to expect but she didn't expect Vegeta to agree to teaching her and she definetly didn't expect him to attack her either! "You stupid Baka, FIGHT! If you don't fight I'll KILL YOU!" he yelled at her as he attacked. "If you want it that way FINE!" she started to return his attacks. For every time he hit her she tried to hit him, it didn't work out of course, but she could try. 

He rammed her into a tree. "You give up yet" he breathed into her face. She kicked him off and started to pick her shots and made sure they hit home. She punched him under the jaw and he laughed "Puny girl! Do you think you can hurt me! Ha ha ha !" He smashed her in the face and started to beat the crap out of her guts. But there was no way in hell she was giving up! She kicked him in the groin and watched please as he doubled over, then rammed her elbows into his back and pushed him down towards the ground, planting an axe kick right into the small of his back just before he reached the ground. 'Thump!' he groaned then got up. "You BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" she wiped the sweat off her forehead and noticed that when It came away it had blood on it. "Damn him" she muttered. Before she could make a move Vegeta was in the air and pummeling her hard, she groaned as he winded her then slammed her back into a tree, continuously hitting her. 'crack' _I think that was my rib! That arseholes gonna die!_ Emelia felt power pool into her hands, she punched Vegeta hard in the guts then advanced hard and fast. _If this is a lesson, maybe I can give him one. Never underestimate a woman! _

From the ground Goku couldn't even see her movements. She was fast! _I didn't even think she'd continue after being slammed into that tree again. I thought she'd give up!_ He noticed the tell tale sign of her anger, her ki was rising and he could vaguely make out and aura around her hands. He pitied Vegeta, even if she lost he'd still have some bruises to contend with. He turned his thoughts back to the fight and watched as Emelia literally threw Vegeta into the air with one of her kicks and yelled at him. 

"Is THIS to your standard, YOUR MAJESTY?!" She threw the ki at Vegeta, he nearly laughed. _That isn't even big enough to give me a scratch! _He watched in horror as it exploded to nearly 4 times its original size and there was no way he could dodge it. He felt the searing heat as it came close to him, he closed his eyes but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and looked around, in front of him was Emelia but where was the ball of energy! Then he felt something in his mind, he spun around to see it dangling in the air behind him, waiting, waiting for what though? He asked himself. The ball started to shrink, then moved closer to him, his eyes widened as he watched it float around his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID GIRL! THIS IS NOT TIME TO PLAY!" he was scared, so he got angry. He blasted Emelia and she just stood there. It didn't even look like it touched her! He forgot about the orb floating around his head and shot off continuous blasts towards the girl, she didn't dodge them, just stood there. He got fed up and started to gather his energy "gggrrrr" he growled as it gathered in his hand. Emelia just stood there, wondering what he was doing. She could feel the energy waves flow off him and could see the light in his palm._ Ah, another attack. I spose if I asked him how he blasted me really fast like that, that he wouldn't take it the best way…oh well I'll ask Goku later. But for now I think that whatever he's doing is going to hurt. Damn! Those little blasts burnt but didn't really hurt too much but the energy and concentration he's using for this doesn't really comfort me. _"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE!? OR WILL I JUST BLAST YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Vegeta screamed out. I looked at him, then at the ball of ki in his hand "Well try your best! I'm ready whenever you get around to it!" 

Vegeta looked at her as if she was mad! _Who does she think she is! I just hope this doesn't kill her too much or I'll have Goku and his brat on my case for ages! _He threw the ball at her and watched in amazement as she just stood there in fighting stance and took it! He thought he saw a faded aura around her but shook his head, she doesn't have that much power and she's not a saiyjin, he told himself. He pushed the ball faster and put more energy into it. "NOOOOO! VEGETA YOU IDIOT!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta just ignored him, but Emelia looked at him and at the moment she was distracted then it hit! Engulfing her in a bright orange ball of energy! He could see her form inside the ball, it was pleasure to watch as the flames (A/N: is it ok to call them flames cause I don't know…my fight scenes are better when I think about them…words just cant do justice to them!) burnt her clothing and devoured her body! He felt a sadistic pleasure in watching enemies die. He didn't understand how Goku was so weak when it came to that type of thing….to many years among the weak earthlings I suppose. The ball of energy disappeared into the trees destroying some of the forest and making a large crater. "BOOM!" the ground shook as it hit. Gohan and Goku were the first ones to be beside the crater when the dust settled enough to see.

"Cough…cough..Dad can you see her?" Goku shook his head, even with his saiyjin sharp eyes, he still couldn't see through the dust. He felt the air stir beside him. Gohan shone gold and the air around him cleared, he kept moving the dust until they could see the crater. They raced to the edge and looked in. In the middle of the crater was a crouching figure, a green-ish coloured aura filled the crater with light. The only shade was made by a flickering movement. "Emelia?" Gohan whispered "What? How?" Vegeta got sick of waiting for some action and flew over to where the crater was, the first thing he saw was Gohan and Goku standing stock still gazing into the center of the hole. It was then he noticed the green light and where it was coming from. "Holy shit!" he swore. "What the fuck is that?" The crouching figure rose and flew into the air stopping opposite to Vegeta. It stared at him with blue eyes that looked like they were staring through him. "For that Vegeta, you're going to pay" it spoke softly but every word was heard as if she had yelled. 

Vegetas hand shook with anger and fear, it was the girl. But how! And now...now she had…..A TAIL! Only Saiyjins had tails! She motioned with her hand towards Vegeta and a streak of blue light flashed out and hit him in the chest pushing him back, within seconds she was in front of him again and kicked him in the stomach sending him painfully skyward. He grabbed at his stomach, it felt like he'd just been hit by a car! "AHHH" he yelled as she piledriver'd him into the ground, he felt the bones in his back move and shift. He landed on the ground unceremoniously and lay there unmoving all he could do was groan. He felt like she'd broken every bone in his body. There was a soft thud as he heard someone land behind him. A cold hard voice said "Do you give up?" He groaned "I'll take that as a yes" Then the air around him suddenly lost pressure and he could breathe easier. 

A soft voice asked "Are you ok? I didn't mean…" He shifted and tried to move, but he couldn't even lift himself up. "Here" Two small hands pressed on his back, but Vegeta didn't even have the strength to protest. A soft calm feeling floated through him, his back stopped aching and the cramps in his gut ceased. He pushed himself up carefully. Emelia helped him up, then looked over her shoulder as she felt someone coming. Gohan and Goku ran towards them "Are you 2 ok?" Emelia nodded even though she felt like crap. Vegeta shrugged off her helping hands and nearly fell over for the effort. Goku grabbed him and helped him over to the house, where he sat Vegeta down against the wall. "Thanks" he groaned, not noticing Goku's surprised expression. Emelia began to walk over towards the house when she grabbed her head. It was pounding like hell and she began to fell light headed. "Are you ok Emelia?" She nodded dumbly then said "A bit light headed, that's all." Gohan grabbed her hand and held her up when she started to fall. "Come on" he said as she stopped and blinked a few times before she continued on. She was sat down next to Vegeta as Goku looked them over quizzically. "What happened Emelia?" 

Emelia squeezed her eyes shut and the leant back onto the cool wall. "I don't know" she said quietly "I got hit by that big blast, felt like I was going to explode then..then I did." She shook her head at her choice of words, but it had indeed felt like she had exploded, the pain was unbearable but it didn't last, only to be overcome by coolness. Irisistable coolness which she surrendered to. "I-I- don't know what happened, then until the dust cleared. You saw the rest of that." She opened her eyes and looked at her hands, they were shaking. But what caught her attention even more was the swirling blue thing which had settled on her lap. She eyed it curiously not knowing what it was. It was a dusky midnight blue, soft and furry and she assumed very flexible, but where did it come from? She looked questioningly at the other two who were deep into a conversation of their own. The coolness behind her head seeped from the walls into her eyes and a dark black cover came over her eyes before she could protest.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Part 7

Piccolo had watched as Emelia and Vegeta fought. Kami was right neither wanted to give up. He chuckled and thought grimly, _I'm surprised it took this long for her to get on his nerves! _ It didn't really surprise him when Emelia emerged from the crater. It surprised him that she had a tail and that she was unscathed.

_White hair too, like a super saiyjins hair change….i wonder if her eyes have changed? _He decided he'd ask Vegeta when he got over being beaten…by a girl none the less. Piccolo thought to look at her he would never have thought that she could be that powerful and a few doubts still lingered in his mind as to how powerful she actually was. He also wondered what had happened when she placed her hands on Vegetas back. It looked suspiciously like Dende's healing trick. _I'll have to look into that too_, he thought.

When Emelia opened her eyes she was looking at the ceiling, her eyes darted about nervously. The lst thing she remembered was sitting up against the wall after…after the fight with Vegeta. She sat up and put a hand to her aching head. _Ohhh I hurt!_ With one hand on her forehead and one on the edge of the couch which she was laying on she pushed herself up and went over to the window, outside Goku was up in the air flying around after…what looked like a green dot. She shook her head and went and sat on a chair. "Oh you're awake" she turned her head quickly to see Gohan come in the door. _I think I turned to fast! What a headache!_ She grimaced then said "Yeah, what happened?" Gohan came and sat down on the lounge opposite her "Well you fainted after the fight and so we brought you in here. Dad took Vegeta home a little while ago after Bulma rang up and wanted to know what he was up too." She nodded slowly "How long was it ago?" Gohan thought for a sec "Only a couple hours. Why when is your mum picking you up?" "Oh when ever I was ready she said. Do you mind if I ring her? I don't think I'd be up to another round of fighting" she smiled slightly. "Sure, here use the cordless" He reached down beyond the lounge and brought it out. 

"Thanks…Vegeta, he wasn't in too bad shape was he?" she sort of felt guilty, she didn't mean to hurt him but whatever had happened had just pushed her to finish it. She had a feeling her mum might be able to enlighten her as to what had happened, there were a lot of missing pieces about her father she wanted to know about and her mum was going to spill with the information. '_thud, thud, thud, swish'_ Gohan shook his head "No, nothing worse that other fights he's been in. He was able to complain if that helps." She smiled, if he was still able to complain then he wasn't hurt that badly. '_thud, thud' _Emelia turned around to face the annoying sound to find that it came from a blue, furry tail. _Blue..furry..i remember before I fainted…OH MY GOD! _She gasped and grabbed the offending body part, only to stiffen as a sharp pain ran down her back. Without touching the tail she traced it back to her back. "How did I get a tail?" she wondered out loud, the phone call to her mum forgotten. "I've never seen anyone with a blue tail before." Gohan supplied "Normal saiyjins tails are brown, there have been other variations…Vegeta said he'd seen people with silver or black tails...different from ours or yours though." Emelia carefully ran her fingers over it. "'Ours or yours' What do you mean?" She looked at him, her tail curled absently around her wrist. "Saiyjins have tails, even half Saiyjins are born with a tail. Your tail looks like mine only a different colour." His tail uncurled itself from around his waist, it was a dusky brown colour. It looked like the one she had only hers looked a bit thinner and longer. "Your tail is probably more sensitive than mine is." she nodded, that she understood. She was going to have to be careful now. _How am I going to hide my tail from my friends at school? They'll freak if they even thought that I had a tail! _She watched as Gohan curled his tail around his waist, she tried the same thing but her tail wouldn't stay still. "Well this is going to be fun." She gave a small groan of annoyance then remembered the phone. "Oh I better ring mum…excuse me." She dialed home and waited….and waited….and waited. "Oh well mum isn't home." She handed the phone back to Gohan then thought hard for a second….though even that second of thought made her head ache more.. "I guess I better fly home then—" "Will you be able to get all the way there by yourself?" _Yeah why shouldn't I?_ She thought. She nodded then got up and started to walk towards the door, before stumbling and needing to grab onto a cupboard to hold herself up. Gohan gave a small smile "Come on, I'll go with you." He grabbed her under the arm and led her outside. Emelia pushed herself up into the air and said "Well you coming?" Her headache forgotten and any other aches and pains she had had been blown away in the wind.

"There it is right over there." Emelia pointed "The house next to that old shack." They dropped to the ground a block or so away from Emelia's house, in a quiet and unpopulated parkland. Emelia was breathing heavily with the exertion from flying and from the massive ache in her head and all over her body. _You said you could do this _she reminded herself _Just concentrate on getting home...then collapse. _Gohan took her arm and she leaned on him while telling him where to go. Before they had gotten even halfway up her driveway her mother drove in causing the two to duck off the path into the garden bed. "Learn to drive mum!" Emelia grumbled under her breath. Her mother got out of the car and came towards Gohan and Emelia "Hi darling? What are you doing home? I told you to ring me when you were ready to come home" As she got closer she saw Emelias tail as it swished quietly behind her. "Wha…what..is that!" She looked like she was going to faint but quickly pulled herself together and abruptly opened the front door and pushed them inside. "Quick! We can't let anyone see!" she said as she came through the door.

They were ushered into the lounge room while Emelias mum went and made some tea and grabbed some biscuits. Emelia and Gohan made themselves comfortable and waited patiently while Emelias mum made her way into the room carrying a tray of food, Gohan offered to help her but she politely refused and told him to sit. "Now," she started after she had served the tea "What happened?" She looked at Gohan then at Emelia. "Well mum….you see…" "Mrs Sutton, Emelia…" They both stopped then Gohan nodded for Emelia to go on.

"Well mum… ummm well…to put it simply. I was training today and Vegeta disagreed with how I was doing something and we got into an argument and….well we ended up fighting." I sunk lower into my chair, my mother hates fighting for some stupid reason and though she was letting me train with Gohan she had basically no idea what we were actually doing. "Go on" she said in a icy voice, I looked at her and squirmed "We fought for a while and he was beating me pretty badly….ummm…" "Emelia. I want the WHOLE story not an edited version of it. I want to know everything that happened. I need to know everything!" the icy cold had gone out of mums voice to be replaced with cold hard determination and a small bit of desperation. It scared me, so I did as she asked and told her the whole story from beginning to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK…now I wait….when I get some reviews then I'll post the next part….damn I love writing this story! It's the only story of mine that seems to want to go anywhere…oh well the belgarion one is going somewhere…just not as fast as this one..anways….i await your comments! He he cya's


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Part 8

".….and then I must have fainted or something because the next thing I know I'm on Gohans couch." I ended. My mother looked thoughtful then turned to Gohan "After my daughter came out of the crater..did she look any different? Besides the aura and tail?" Gohan nodded "Yes ma'am." My mother pursued him "How? How did she look different?" It was now Gohans turn to squirm under the hard eyes of my mother "Well….it didn't look like her. Dad and I didn't even think it was her until she got up. She looked older I guess, more solid than she is and a bit larger…but I mean that could be just the aura…" My mother shook her head… "No, my daughter has always been more to her fathers side than mine. Excuse me for a second, I have something to show you." Mum got up and went into her room. _I wonder what she's going to get?_ As she came back into the room I could see she had some photos in her hand. She passed one to me and the rest to Gohan, who took one look at the first one then turned white! His jaw went slack and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "This…this..who?" My mother leaned over to Gohan and pointed at the picture "This one is me and the other in the photo is Emelias dad." I looked at my photo, it contained a tall man in a white gi. He was in a fighting stance facing the camera. I looked closer at his belt, it was blue..and reminded me of..of MY TAIL! "But? How?" Gohan passed me the photos he had and took my one.

My mother sighed "Your father was a peculiar creature. Not completely warrior, not completely scholar. He loved to fight but he also loved to learn, somewhat like you. You get more from his side than you do mine, I cant say whether that is a blessing or a curse as yet but I believe we will soon find out." 

"How…who was my father?….I daresay he wasn't human" Mum chuckled slightly her eyes shining with tears "No my dear your father was Scyterrain. He came to earth to find warriors to help protect his planet." Emelia quickly butted in "Then how did you know him?" 

"We met at my dojo" Emelias eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! _But..my mother hates fighting! _"I used to train there with my father, who owned the dojo. Shane came in one day and ended up staying for nearly a year or so. Dad and his friends made fast friends with him after finding out how well he could fight but I always tried to stay clear of him….there was something unreal about him and I didn't know what. Then one day he told us about a planet….or to be more precise, his planet. It was being overrun by a savage race that planned to enslave its inhabitants and sell the planet. He told his story so well that we all wanted to help him, even I wanted to help him. So that's what we did, it had turned out he had it already planned with others who wanted to come and we were the last group he was going to collect." Mum took a sip of her tea then started again "There were about 50 of us I think. So he flew us to his planet and we we're introduced to the warriors guild who was pleased with most of us ….they weren't happy with a few of us he brought with him, me for one. They believed I was weak and that I was going to be a liability in the fight. Shane or rather Scelar (pronounced Seelar) assured them I was no liability and we were accepted into the guild. We were briefed on what was happening and we were set to training other Scyterrain. One of the things I remembered the most about the time I was there was the sheer beauty of the planet, despite the war the planet was absolutely amazing." The tears that were held in my mothers eyes ran freely. The planet must have been truly beautiful if it made my mother cry at just remembering it. 

Mum composed herself then smiled "But more to the point our reason for being there was to fight….which I am ashamed in a way to say that I did. We fought with the Scyterrain we trained and though we were not the most experienced force we had the advantage of some extra talented Scyterrain. I am not quite sure who it was we were actually fighting…I vaguely remember Saiyjin, something or rather. But at that time it wasn't important for me, I wanted to fight and I wanted to win this war. Even if it were only for the planet. But one day I got my self in too deep and was literally being carved up, your father saw what was happening…so did his friends from the warriors guild who teased him and told him that it wasn't worth it to save me just to let me die. Your father got angry, very angry so angry he exploded and demolished part of the opposition just trying to get to me. It was then he glowed with a redish purplish aura and grew his tail." My mother stopped again, this time I jumped in and asked "Well, did u win? What happened?" I was absolutely enthralled by the story mum was telling us, and by the way Gohan was staring at mum waiting for her to continue I gathered he was also. Mum chuckled "Yes my dear we won, with the help of your dad in this new form others also achieved it so we demolished them. They fled for their lives and your father brought most of us back to earth. There were a few who stayed behind on Scyterra but the ,majority of us wanted to come back to earth….I wouldn't have minded staying on Scyterra but I knew it was not possible." Emelia raised a questioning eyebrow "I was pregnant with you and it didn't seem right to have you on Scyterra, your father shocked me though by staying with me on earth instead of going back to Scyterra. You pretty much know the rest, we had you and got married then…." The sentence trailed off. It didn't need to be said that what had come after that was the death of my father. It was pretty much and unspoken thing at home. Gohan shifted in his chair "That…was interesting. Thank you for sharing it with me Mrs Sutton." My mother nodded "That's ok, you needed to know as did Emelia. Now you both know why it happened… I think I better drive you home Gohan, it would do no good for you to get in trouble for helping Emelia" Gohan nodded his agreement as my mother grabbed her car keys "Emelia when I get back I expect you to be in bed. After today you will be mighty tired and I believe there is school tomorrow." I groaned remembering my aches and pains and remembering that school was tomorrow.

Emelia dragged herself into her room and onto the bed. It was too far to get up and grab some panadol so she decided to go without. As a last few thoughts crossed her mind she drifted into sleep.

Emelia was perfectly still on the bed when her mother walked in to check on her. Her mother knelt down beside the bed and felt for a pulse. She was so quiet, so still she didn't even look alive. To her relief she found a pulse, she breathed a sigh of pure relief. Then sat on the edge of the bed, Emelia started to move then, she also started to mutter words in her sleep. It only lasted a few minutes before her eyes flung open "Emelia? Are you awake?" Her eyes were glazed but as if they were staring at something, something not quite there but there anyway. Words poured out of her mouth, different languages. She remained still as a board while these words came from her mouth, they didn't slow or become repetitious, it seemed as if she was speaking to someone, or talking about something. Then just as suddenly as they had opened her eyes closed. As soon as her eyes had shut Emelia had stopped speaking, but not before Emelia's mum recognised one of the languages she had heard. It was the language they spoke on Scyterra. Stunned from what she had seen and heard she sat down on a near by chair watching her daughter sleep. _What is happening to her? How does she know those languages? Where did she hear Scyterraine? Unless her father taught her some…but she was too young she wouldn't remember….Oh what am I to do?!?!_

When Emelia woke the next day she ached but not as much as she had the day before. Her mother was asleep in the chair beside her bed, so Emelia tried to get up quietly but it didn't work, her mother woke up when she heard the sheets being pushed back. "How are you this morning? Feeling better?" She ushered Emelia out of bed and into the shower. "Now Emelia, I've decided you can stay home today. I have to go to work so I don't want you making trouble. I've left you some breakfast in the kitchen and you can make your own lunch but I don't want you leaving the house." Emelia got out of the shower feeling refreshed, but still sore. "Ok mum, I wont go anywhere." Her mum rushed in and gave her a peck on the cheek "Good girl. I'll see you this afternoon." With that she was out the door and basically in the car. Emelia shook her head. _Always in a rush._ Emelia went down to the kitchen and found a plate of porridge on the bench next to a leather bound book. She picked up the book and examined it. It was a aqua green colour with a gold etched picture on the front, unsure of what it was Emelia left it alone…for about 2 seconds until she just had to open it up. Inside was colour picture of a man in a gi, the background was absolutely breath taking! Emelia examined the picture closer….._That's..that's my dad! OMG He's soooo..i don't know. Warrior like?! _ She flipped the page trying to get the picture of her dad out of her mind. Writing covered the pages from the top to the bottom. _Well I gather dad liked to keep a diary. _Emelia put the diary down while she ate her breakfast, it would not be too good if she got food over it while trying to read it while she ate, but as soon as she had finished she took the book and sat on the couch. _Well now lets see what dad writes in his diary…_

She started to read aloud…. The silence in the house was deafening! " My name is Scelar of Dawren. My parents are Hoidre of the Guild of Warriors and Felins also of the warrior guild. This is my diary, I am to record my days in this book every night. Today was the day of my choosing, a day I fear that will be written in the history books. But as it is my duty I will write down exactly what happened…" Emelia stopped read out loud as she experienced a funny feeling. Her body felt heavy…so heavy, she tried to sit up and felt weird as the lounge room she was sitting in changed into a lounge room in another place. A place not quite on this earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bugger the reviews..hey don't take it that way! Still review please! But I'm just gonna post this as I finish it! I cant be bothered to wait! Thank you chibi tenshi senchi….i hope I spelled that right…thank you for reviewing and being so nice! He he anyways tally ho…onto the next part….tell me what u think ppls!

C ya!


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Scelar ran into the lounge room "Ma where's my clothes? I can't go to my choosing butt naked you know!?!"  
  
Felins came out of her sewing room, though she was a warrior it didn't mean she couldn't sew. All females learnt such skills at school and now she was proud to show her son what she had made for him to wear to his choosing. "Here" She tossed the clothes at him "Go change, I want to see you in the clothes I made for you."  
  
Scelar caught the clothes and ran into his room, he was nervous..very nervous. For a start today was his choosing! The day he chose which guild he wanted to belong to. To a Scyterrain the day of choosing was almost as important as choosing a new monarch....but choosing a new monarch was only ever held every couple centuries depending on whether the reigning king or queen actually wanted to step down. The other reason he was nervous was that he knew his mum would insist he wear what she had made him to the choosing....and he really didn't want to turn up and look absolutely horrible or turn up dressed in rags.  
  
He trusted his mum when she trained him but he wasn't quite so sure about her abilities in sewing. He held the shirt up first of all and was shocked. It was pure white with silver embroidery down the front. He put it on then picked up the pants, which were a deep blue almost black with more silver embroidery on the top of his right leg. It was writing.  
  
`As the new moon rises the old sun sets. Beware the dark of night.'  
  
It was written in the old language Scelar briefly wondered when his mother had learnt the old language but brushed it away the thought and got dressed. He put on his new boots then picked up his sash. It had also been made by his mother, it was crimson silk with more silver embroidery. A moon and the symbol of infinity were on the front and on the back was a weird symbol he decided to ask his mother what it all meant but that was quickly forgotten as he looked in the mirror. All his fears were washed away, he looked great. He looked older and more mature. A scene flashed across his vision, a man and woman with child, a flash of light and a hall of mirrors. He shook his head. What was that? He shook his head once more and tied his sash a bit tighter and walked out of his room. His parents were standing in the kitchenette, his mother had tears running down her face and he'd never seen his dad look so happy. He smiled and went and hugged his mother thanking her for the  
beautiful clothes.  
  
"Now my son have you chosen?" his father addressed him. "No" he whispered his smile fading "I still cannot decide." His mother hugged him tighter saying "Take all the time you need, do not rush into a decision. Use the time of silence wisely and if you still do not have an answer the council will decide which guild is the best for you." She wiped her eyes "But do not worry my child, it will turn out right." Scelar nodded and fingered his sash "Ma thank you for the wonderful clothes. But what does the symbols and the writing mean?" Hoidre shifted nervously then the morning bell rang "Come it is time." His mother looked relieved, then holding onto her son's arm led him out the door.  
  
In the big hall nearly the entire population of Scyte were gathered. Most in seats but others were standing outside the hall in the outside viewing area. Scelar was nervous under the watchful eyes of his people, he wasn't the only one either. All the other students in his class at school were also with him, each dressed in their best and all silent as the head councilwoman approached them. "Come children, it is the time of silence, use it wisely. But note anyone who speaks during this time will not participate in his or her choosing."  
  
She took the children into a well-lighted room that was divided into sections. Each child choose a section and sat on the provided cushion in silence. Another bell rang and each child picked up their tea and drank it in one go. The tea was a mixture of herbs and an infusion of a rare root used to bring on visions or dream quests. Scelar drank his tea and made himself comfortable. A person materialised in front of him, he recognised it as his great-grandfather. He was shocked, his great-grandfather had disappeared many years ago in space on a mission to a distant planet. His grandpa reached out a hand and hauled Scelar out of his seat....or to me more precise...out of his body.  
  
Scelar turned back and looked at his body, it felt weird looking at himself like that. His body was so still it didn't even look like he was breathing, he turned back to his grandpa and ferociously hugged him. "Grandpa! What happened? How?" His grandpa returned his hug equally as fierce. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there at home to help you. I had a bit of trouble on Vegita-sei." "Trouble Grandpa?" His grandpa nodded "Yeah just a bit, the planet was blown up."  
  
He watched his grandson's face as it went white in shock and horror. "How did it blow up?" He laughed, his grandson was just like him as curious as a cat. "Well some villain called Freiza decided he didn't want the planets inhabitants to cause a problem so he eliminated them. Though I must admit they all were exceptional fighters, especially one of them I met.... Bardock. A bit crude but rather ok." Scelar nodded then asked "Well, if you're dead, what are you doing here?" Scelars grandfather shifted uncomfortably "Well, this is part of what I have to do... to get you ready...." "Ready for what Grandpa?" "Well...ready for today of course! It is a most important day today isn't it?" Scelar smiled "Of course! I almost forgot at seeing you!" He hugged his Grandpa again. His grandpa hugged him then unlatched his grandson's arms from around him. "Now I have some important things to show you and to tell you about.... Come on!" With that Scelar followed his Grandpa to where ever he  
was leading him.  
  
When Scelar woke up from the effects of the tea he was stiff from sitting in one place for so long. He got up and noticed others were doing the same. He did some stretches in his small space then waited for someone to come and let them out. It was only 10 minutes or so later that a councilman came and let them out of the room. Still not allowed to speak Scelar silently counted the amount of heads he saw, he noticed there were 2 missing. He frowned and sympathised with the 2 who had somehow broken the rules. He didn't notice when they reached the great hall and was surprised when he was pushed into a seat at the end of the row. He eagerly looked around, his sadness forgotten. All the walls were covered in marble with gold trims, a large bench was situated in front of him. The bench was high above the crowds so the council member who sat there could see everyone and so that everyone could see them. `Bang bang!' The middle council man stood "Welcome all who have come to watch  
this years choosing. Please be quiet as we hear our children's choices. Anyone who causes trouble or disturbs this sitting of the council will be removed from the building." He sat and the first child on the seat stood, Scelar watched as she was questioned and asked which guild she wished to belong to. The teacher who taught her was also questioned as to what he thought she should do then the council passed their judgement. She was admitted to the Artisans Guild. This process went on until he was the last person sitting on the bench.  
  
"Scelar of Felins and Hoidre please stand and address the bench." Scelar rose shakily to his feet, he felt like his legs were going to give out. He stood before the bench in front of the middle councilman and bowed his respects the council. A soft voice of to the side asked "My child. Have you chosen which guild you wish to join?" Scelar shook his head "Ladies and Gentlemen of the esteemed council" he started just as he had been told to do by his Grandpa "I have thought long and hard on the choice of guild and have come up with 2 choices. The Warriors guild or the Scholars guild, I have not been able to decide which I wish to join. I am skilled as both a warrior and as a scholar, so I would ask that I be permitted to join both of them."  
  
A large roar went through the crowds but Scelar continued on "Or be allowed to train with both of these guild until a day when I can choose which guild will be in my best interests." Scelar took a deep breath and waited. Now it was up to how the council reacted. The members conferred between each other and the crowd began to get restless "Quiet! Quiet in the hall!" A small councilman stood up "We would like to hear from the teacher of this child." Scelar didn't move but rather felt as his teacher walked up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The small councilman continued "And what say you?"  
  
Scelars teacher Grefrn stepped forward "I have taught Scelar from the time he entered into his learning years. All the time I've known him he has excelled in both academic and war skills. He has never gotten lower than 90% in any of his tests and often topped his class. In the war skills we teach at the school he has not excelled as much as in his academic areas but he is a formidable opponent who uses his brains as well as he brawn to win a fight. I have also had occasion to see him fight against members of the warrior guild and beat them. So I would agree with Scelar his academic brilliance should not be lost in the warriors guild, yet his other skills should not be lost due to his academic pursuits." Grefrn bowed and stepped back to beside Scelar, who gave him a weak smile.  
  
Elean of the Warriors Guild then stood up and walked to the front. The head of the Warriors guild stood up and asked "Elean of the warriors guild why do you approach the bench?" She bowed and stepped forward through the guards who had stopped her "My lord and ladies, I wish to stand as a witness to Scelars `Warriorly' aptitude." The head of the warrior's guild sat then said "Proceed." Elean bowed once more "Thank you my lords and ladies. I have known Scelar only a few years if that. As you know I am the best warrior with my scythe. No offence my lord" she bowed towards the head of the warrior guild "But even one such esteemed as yourself cannot win over me with a scythe. But yet this young boy here has beaten me not once but twice or more. He is a most skilled warrior and with proper training we will go far....but he is also gifted academically and I do not wish to deprive him of an expanded education so I believe he should be allowed a duel guild membership. That is all I  
have to contribute."  
  
With that she bowed and stood on Scelars other side. The head of the warriors guild stood again "Is this true Elean? This young boy has beaten you with the weapon of your choice?" Elean nodded affirmation so the head of the warriors guild turned his sights to Scelar "You are trained in what weapons?" Scelar took a deep breath, if he said too much he could get his parents in trouble here "Sir, I am trained in nothing. My weapon of choice is the sword but as I am a part of no guild I was not allowed training. So what I know is what I have taught myself. But I can also use daggers, scythes and axe. The only other weapons I have had the chance to use is the one provided by the school, at which I am proficient if not capable in." The man nodded "But yet with no proper training and not even using a weapon of your choice you can beat our best Scythe wielding warrior who was using the weapon of her choice." Scelar nodded and the warrior lead continued on "For this to be believed I  
have to see it." Several other members of the council agreed. "Someone fetch 2 Scythe please. We will do this now". A space was cleared in the middle of the hall and a white chalk circle was drawn. A tall woman stood behind the bench "The rules are as normal. No fatalities, person who moves out of the circle loses and once your weapon is out of the circle you cannot touch it again. Fight!"  
  
The two opponent circled each other ignoring the whispers of "She might go easy on him to help him prove a point." And " he might have arranged this and she might be going to throw the match!" Elean and Scelar and fought each other many times, neither would give in but after a match their enmity would be forgotten and they would be friends. But a match was serious, there would be no such thing as throwing the match otherwise the others respect would be lost and that would be worse than losing one match. 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
The two opponents circled each other ignoring the whispers of "She might go easy on him to help him prove a point." And " he might have arranged this and she might be going to throw the match!" Elean and Scelar and fought each other many times, neither would give in but after a match their enmity would be forgotten and they would be friends. But a match was serious, there would be no such thing as throwing the match otherwise the others respect would be lost and that would be worse than losing one match. Elean leapt into the fight swiping with the scythe at Scelars middle, he easily blocked it and made his own come back nicking her on the arm with the blade. They fought with common sense and brains.  
  
Elean and Scelar seemed to dance as they fought, each move made with practiced precision and each move deadly if not blocked correctly. Elean made a quick move towards Scelars left then fainted to the right in an advanced move she had only just mastered, Scelar misinterpreted the move and the heel on Eleans scythe painfully caught the nib of his scythe pushing him to the edge of the circle. Either Scelar held on to the scythe and was pushed out of the circle or he used the scythe to push himself back into the circle and faced Elean bare handed. Without hesitation he dropped the scythe outside the circle and dodged under Eleans scythe to the other side of the circle. Elean swung the scythe his way but now he had an advantage, he was quicker unarmed than she was armed. Each time she tried to knock him out of the circle he dodged or went under her scythe and ran to the other side. Elean was a true warrior and didn't get frustrated at the thought of him evading her, she just  
tried new things, but so did Scelar. He was getting tired playing around like this so he dodged her last thrust at him and dove under her guard into her comfort zone and using a bare handed technique he made up himself he disarmed her and winded her causing her to step back and out of the circle.  
  
The crowd cheered, none of them thought he had a chance after she disarmed him, so they were overjoyed when he pushed her out of the circle. Scelar bowed to his opponent and she to him then they both bowed to the Lords and Ladies of the council. The council talked among itself for a moment or two then the middle councilman stood up and said " We of the council have come to a decision. Lord Raedon please....."  
  
The Warrior Lord then stood " I do not like the idea of a dual guild membership. If those two guilds have different views on the same thing what would you do?" he looked at Scelar who took a step forward "If I was in that situation I would take sides with the guild which shared my views." He nodded his head "But I believe it is a waste to have two equally marvelous gifts and to have to waste one, being a scholar has its advantages and so does being a warrior. But if all my warriors could also think with their brains as they fought I think our warriors might be better off. So I vote for the dual membership." With that he sat down and the person next to him stood up "I agree with Lord Raedon. Gifts should not be wasted." He sat and the Lady next to him stood up and in a regal sounding voice proclaimed "I believe this whole thing to be a farce. Traditions have been set and they are not going to change for one...child. Who believes he's better than all of us. Dual membership  
denied."  
  
Scelars face fell, if the last 2 were like that there was no hope and the council would designate him a guild. He had felt excited and scared after his fight and after the Warrior guild lord spoke....now he felt scared. A short man barely tall enough to be seen over the bench stood and said "I am in agreement with Lady Ridgby" He sat and Scelar held his breath. This last council member was his only hope. The High Council woman stood gracefully, her beautiful body had not aged for a long time so she looked as young as the rest of the council, though they knew better. With delicate hands she straightened her headpiece, the only signal of her superiority over the rest of the council members. "I agree with Lady Ridgby" who smiled briefly at the thought of getting her own way "the choosing is a tradition of ours and such things have been done this way for many, many years. This fact in itself is its own evidence. But change is good, I also agree with Lord Raedon. This young boy  
has many talents, he is a gifted warrior and a talented academic also. It would be a shame on all of us if his gifts went to waste. I know that this boy cannot be the only one who is gifted in 2 or more areas, so we have wronged others and tradition says this is wrong. So our first step towards reconciling this wrong is to allow Scelar of Felins and Hoidre to have dual membership...Dismissed."  
  
The audience roared in approval and started to move out of the building towards the post-choosing feast.  
  
Scelar nearly fainted when the Lady had said she agreed with Lady Ridgby, now he nearly fainted from the rush of excitement that ran through him. His mother was hugging him tightly and his father was beaming like any proud parent and discussing the choosing with his teacher. Scelar couldn't get the smile off his face, he was so happy and so was everyone else. The feast was massive and everyone went back for seconds and thirds. Scelar and his parents had picked a nice quiet area to sit in so while everyone around him ate their dessert Scelar floated in bliss. He didn't even notice when a messenger approached his parents and gave them a note. "Scelar?" his mother called to him. Scelar broke out of his bliss and went to his mother "Yes ma?" "Here this just came for you." She passed him the note. He opened it and read:  
  
To Scelar of Felins and Hoidre,  
  
Your presence is required at the council chambers after the feast.  
  
Please be prompt.  
  
Master Froidhs  
  
Scelar sighed I knew there had to be some catch. It was nearing the end of the feast any way so he showed his parents the letter and made his way towards the council chambers. He watched as the sun sank below the horizon ending a beautiful day. One day, the sun shall set and a great terror shall be upon us. Startled as to where that voice had come from Scelar dismissed it as an figure of his overactive imagination. With that he walked into the council chambers to the awaiting persons within.  
  
Scelar bowed to his superiors as he entered the chamber. In front of him were the Lords of the warriors and scholars guild and the High Council Lady. Scelar wondered briefly what her name was, it seemed a bit odd calling her 'High Council Lady' but that thought was cut short as the Lord of the scholars guild stood up. Though he was not very tall, the Lord of the Scholars guild was a force to be reckoned with when he wanted to be...or when he was being stubborn. "Now young man, due to the fact you are a member of 2 guilds we must decide on your schedule and My Lady seemed to think it be best if we did it together." The Lord of Scholars didn't think much of being together with the present company but he had to put up with it. Scelar nodded, it was a good idea. Lord Raedon pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the table, at the same time Lord Froidhs, the Lord of the Scholars Guild, brought forth a similar piece of paper. Laid side by side on the table Scelar  
could see that they were 2 timetables. The High Council Lady picked both pieces of paper up and examined them closely for a minute before handing them to a surprised Scelar.  
  
Scelar took the pages and his eyes widened in shock! There was no way he could do all of the things they had planned! He cleared his throat "My Lords and Lady, I wish to know what I would be able to drop?" Lord Froidhs looked disdainfully at Scelar "Those subjects are studied by all and are an essential part of a well rounded education." Lord Raedon butted in "I think the boy should drop 3 of his academic subjects." Lord Froidhs was nearly in hysterics "Drop!?! Are you joking? He-cant drop! Its not allowed!!" The Lady put up her hand for silence "I believe Lord Raedon is correct, Scelar choose 3 subjects you wish to drop please. The times when he is not in those subjects he shall train with the warriors." Lord Froidhs opened his mouth to complain but a scathing look from the Lady silenced him. Scelar looked at his timetables for a couple of moments before deciding "If it please you all I would like to drop, Science, Maths and Art. I believe I would get more benefit out of  
History, geography and languages than I would out of the other 3."  
  
The Lady smiled at him "You are wise to choose so. It shall be done." Lord Raedon nodded in approval, all the subjects the boy had chosen where worthy for a warrior, but Lord Froidhs was having an apoplexy. He couldn't stop stuttering "B--But b-u-t?" The Lady stood "I think this will be all, Scelar your classes will start at the same time as the rest, but I advise you to get an early start. Now My Lords I take your leave." Both of the Lords nodded and stood. "If you wouldn't mind. Scelar would you escort me back to my rooms?" Scelar quickly nodded and came to her side offering his arm for her.  
  
Scelar and The Lady walked down several empty corridors before The Lady spoke. "It is here." She led him to a plain solid door. She quickly opened it and ushered Scelar inside. As the door closed The Lady sighed and lost her regal posture. She smiled at him again "Don't be so formal my boy. We are inside and anything we say or do in here is kept in here. Relax and take a seat." Scelar went to bow but caught himself. What does the Lady want to do with me? And what did she mean about stuff being kept in here? He followed her directions and sat on the closest lounge. The Lady also sat and motioned for a maid to get refreshments. "Now Scelar, how do you like being the first person to be in 2 guilds?" Scelar was shocked that she had addressed him so....so normally like she was just a lady friend of his mothers. But he answered her politely like she had been taught to do. "I like it very much My Lady." The Lady scowled at him, he cringed and sank back in the chair a bit. "I  
thought I told you not to be so formal" she admonished him "Call me Margaret not 'My Lady'" Scelar was in shock...he was being told to refer to the Lady of the High Council by her first name....or what he assumed to be her first name. "Don't be so shocked, I hate being called 'My Lady' It irritates me to no end" Scelar just nodded because he couldn't find his voice to do anything else. "Now how about a real answer?"  
  
Scelar had to swallow the bile in his throat a few time before he could speak "I like it a lot....it feels weird but nothing that's abnormal" My La---Margaret smiled at him again. "Abnormal? How could you, one so young know much about the abnormal?" Scelar smiled and blushed a bit "Well...Margaret...I like the abnormal.... I find it interesting." The maid came back and offered Margaret a drink then offered one to Scelar who politely declined. "Well now that you have dual membership, I suppose you are now counted as abnormal. You now have a place in history...do you plan to expand upon it?" Scelar thought for a moment before talking. Expand upon his position in history...how and why would I do that? "It is a nice thought that I have a place in history but to expand upon it...I would believe to be impossible. Unattainable and certainly not ever going to happen." Margaret shook her head "You like the abnormal and you believe it is not impossible but you don't believe that you  
could be abnormal and might complete the impossible?" she shook her head again "Now I don't think being abnormal is a bad thing or necessarily something interesting. One example would be my name. It does not come from this planet and I am shunned when I use it. That is why no one knows it. Another example would be the prophecy about The Keeper and her parent The First." As she said that she looked closely at Scelar, almost scrutinizing any reaction he might have had to the mention of the prophecy.  
  
"Now" she continued "I believe that the prophesy will come true and I eagerly await the Keeper and the First but even though it is only a myth, do you believe in it?" Scelar replied automatically "Yes, yes of course I do! But even it the First and the Keeper were to come they wouldn't be some...ordinary person. They would be legends, born from such and known as such. History is meant for those people. People such as I only get mentioned by chance and even then are forgotten after they are written down." Margaret shook her head again (a/n: the way she is going I predict a headache!) "My dear boy, legends have to come from some where. They are not a race to themselves and they are ordinary people. To put it poetically, most legends are ordinary people who rise from the ashes of adversary and defeat their enemy for the sake of others. They are unselfish people who care about others more than themselves...though they can barely see it."  
  
Scelar thought hard about that, if that were true anyone could become a legend or a famous person from history. Now don't get a big head. She only gave you an example. There is no way I could be someone great. Talking to Margaret was confusing! Scelar got up "My Lady...Margaret, I must go. My parents will be worried about me. It was nice talking to you but I really must go." Margaret sighed, I was getting so close. This boy has no idea of what his future holds but no matter what happens he must embrace it when it arrives and he MUST be ready. "It has been nice talking to you too. It is not often I can talk to anyone without them being all formal on me. It is a pleasant change. Would it be too hard to ask if you might return so we may discuss the possibilities of this topic at a later date?" Scelar looked shocked, she wanted him to come back? "Of course, I could never say to no to such a nice conversation with a beautiful lady" He smiled at her, he didn't mean to add that  
'beautiful lady' stuff but it seemed appropriate. Margaret giggled "Such nice words from the mouth of a youth. Now you best be on your way. Come an visit soon ." Scelar nodded and bowed before exiting the chamber. "Be well My Lady" he said as he disappeared out the door.  
  
His parents were not angry when he came back. A bit annoyed that he was so late but after he explained what had happened they understood and told him to go to bed. 


	11. my bad...sorry

Part 10  
  
The two opponent circled each other ignoring the whispers of "She might go easy on him to help him prove a point." And " he might have arranged this and she might be going to throw the match!" Elean and Scelar and fought each other many times, neither would give in but after a match their enmity would be forgotten and they would be friends. But a match was serious, there would be no such thing as throwing the match otherwise the others respect would be lost and that would be worse than losing one match. Elean leapt into the fight swiping with the scythe at Scelars middle, he easily blocked it and made his own come back nicking her on the arm with the blade. They fought with common sense and brains. Elean and Scelar seemed to dance as they fought, each move made with practiced precision and each move deadly if not blocked correctly. Elean made a quick move towards Scelars left then fainted to the right in an advanced move she had only just mastered, Scelar misinterpreted the  
move and the heel on Eleans scythe painfully caught the nib of his scythe pushing him to the edge of the circle. Either Scelar held on to the scythe and was pushed out of the circle or he used the scythe to push himself back into the circle and faced Elean bare handed. Without hesitation he dropped the scythe outside the circle and dodged under Eleans scythe to the other side of the circle. Elean swung the scythe his way but now he had an advantage, he was quicker unarmed than she was armed. Each time she tried to knock him out of the circle he dodged or went under her scythe and ran to the other side. Elean was a true warrior and didn't get frustrated at the thought of him evading her, she just tried new things, but so did Scelar. He was getting tired playing around like this so he dodged her last thrust at him and dove under her guard into her comfort zone and using a bare handed technique he made up himself he disarmed her and winded her causing her to step back and out  
of the circle.  
  
The crowd cheered, none of them thought he had a chance after she disarmed him, so they were overjoyed when he pushed her out of the circle. Scelar bowed to his opponent and she to him then they both bowed to the Lords and Ladies of the council. The council talked among itself for a moment or two then the middle councilman stood up and said " We of the council have come to a decision. Lord Raedon please....."  
  
The Warrior Lord then stood " I do not like the idea of a dual guild membership. If those two guilds have different views on the same thing what would you do?" he looked at Scelar who took a step forward "If I was in that situation I would take sides with the guild which shared my views." He nodded his head "But I believe it is a waste to have two equally marvelous gifts and to have to waste one, being a scholar has its advantages and so does being a warrior. But if all my warriors could also think with their brains as they fought I think our warriors might be better off. So I vote for the dual membership." With that he sat down and the person next to him stood up "I agree with Lord Raedon. Gifts should not be wasted." He sat and the Lady next to him stood up and in a regal sounding voice proclaimed "I believe this whole thing to be a farce. Traditions have been set and they are not going to change for one...child. Who believes he's better than all of us. Dual membership  
denied." Scelars face fell, if the last 2 were like that there was no hope and the council would designate him a guild. He had felt excited and scared after his fight and after the Warrior guild lord spoke....now he felt scared. A short man barely tall enough to be seen over the bench stood and said "I am in agreement with Lady Ridgby" He sat and Scelar held his breath. This last council member was his only hope. The High Council woman stood gracefully, her beautiful body had not aged for a long time so she looked as young as the rest of the council, though they knew better. With delicate hands she straightened her headpiece, the only signal of her superiority over the rest of the council members. "I agree with Lady Ridgby" who smiled briefly at the thought of getting her own way "the choosing is a tradition of ours and such things have been done this way for many, many years. This fact in itself is its own evidence. But change is good, I also agree with Lord Raedon. This  
young boy has many talents, he is a gifted warrior and a talented academic also. It would be a shame on all of us if his gifts went to waste. I know that this boy cannot be the only one who is gifted in 2 or more areas, so we have wronged others and tradition says this is wrong. So our first step towards reconciling this wrong is to allow Scelar of Felins and Hoidre to have dual membership...Dismissed."  
  
The audience roared in approval and started to move out of the building towards the post-choosing feast.  
  
Scelar nearly fainted when the Lady had said she agreed with Lady Ridgby, now he nearly fainted from the rush of excitement that ran through him. His mother was hugging him tightly and his father was beaming like any proud parent and discussing the choosing with his teacher. Scelar couldn't get the smile off his face, he was so happy and so was everyone else. The feast was massive and everyone went back for seconds and thirds. Scelar and his parents had picked a nice quiet area to sit in so while everyone around him ate their dessert Scelar floated in bliss. He didn't even notice when a messenger approached his parents and gave them a note. "Scelar?" his mother called to him. Scelar broke out of his bliss and went to his mother "Yes ma?" "Here this just came for you." She passed him the note. He opened it and read:  
  
To Scelar of Felins and Hoidre,  
  
Your presence is required at the council chambers after the feast.  
  
Please be prompt.  
  
Master Froidhs  
  
Scelar sighed I knew there had to be some catch. It was nearing the end of the feast any way so he showed his parents the letter and made his way towards the council chambers. He watched as the sun sank below the horizon ending a beautiful day. One day, the sun shall set and a great terror shall be upon us. Startled as to where that voice had come from Scelar dismissed it as an figure of his overactive imagination. With that he walked into the council chambers to the awaiting persons within.  
  
Scelar bowed to his superiors as he entered the chamber. In front of him were the Lords of the warriors and scholars guild and the High Council Lady. Scelar wondered briefly what her name was, it seemed a bit odd calling her 'High Council Lady' but that thought was cut short as the Lord of the scholars guild stood up. Though he was not very tall, the Lord of the Scholars guild was a force to be reckoned with when he wanted to be...or when he was being stubborn. "Now young man, due to the fact you are a member of 2 guilds we must decide on your schedule and My Lady seemed to think it be best if we did it together." The Lord of Scholars didn't think much of being together with the present company but he had to put up with it. Scelar nodded, it was a good idea. Lord Raedon pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and laid it on the table, at the same time Lord Froidhs, the Lord of the Scholars Guild, brought forth a similar piece of paper. Laid side by side on the table Scelar  
could see that they were 2 timetables. The High Council Lady picked both pieces of paper up and examined them closely for a minute before handing them to a surprised Scelar.  
  
Scelar took the pages and his eyes widened in shock! There was no way he could do all of the things they had planned! He cleared his throat "My Lords and Lady, I wish to know what I would be able to drop?" Lord Froidhs looked disdainfully at Scelar "Those subjects are studied by all and are an essential part of a well rounded education." Lord Raedon butted in "I think the boy should drop 3 of his academic subjects." Lord Froidhs was nearly in hysterics "Drop!?! Are you joking? He-cant drop! Its not allowed!!" The Lady put up her hand for silence "I believe Lord Raedon is correct, Scelar choose 3 subjects you wish to drop please. The times when he is not in those subjects he shall train with the warriors." Lord Froidhs opened his mouth to complain but a scathing look from the Lady silenced him. Scelar looked at his timetables for a couple of moments before deciding "If it please you all I would like to drop, Science, Maths and Art. I believe I would get more benefit out of  
History, geography and languages than I would out of the other 3."  
  
The Lady smiled at him "You are wise to choose so. It shall be done." Lord Raedon nodded in approval, all the subjects the boy had chosen where worthy for a warrior, but Lord Froidhs was having an apoplexy. He couldn't stop stuttering "B--But b-u-t?" The Lady stood "I think this will be all, Scelar your classes will start at the same time as the rest, but I advise you to get an early start. Now My Lords I take your leave." Both of the Lords nodded and stood. "If you wouldn't mind. Scelar would you escort me back to my rooms?" Scelar quickly nodded and came to her side offering his arm for her.  
  
Scelar and The Lady walked down several empty corridors before The Lady spoke. "It is here." She led him to a plain solid door. She quickly opened it and ushered Scelar inside. As the door closed The Lady sighed and lost her regal posture. She smiled at him again "Don't be so formal my boy. We are inside and anything we say or do in here is kept in here. Relax and take a seat." Scelar went to bow but caught himself. What does the Lady want to do with me? And what did she mean about stuff being kept in here? He followed her directions and sat on the closest lounge. The Lady also sat and motioned for a maid to get refreshments. "Now Scelar, how do you like being the first person to be in 2 guilds?" Scelar was shocked that she had addressed him so....so normally like she was just a lady friend of his mothers. But he answered her politely like she had been taught to do. "I like it very much My Lady." The Lady scowled at him, he cringed and sank back in the chair a bit. "I  
thought I told you not to be so formal" she admonished him "Call me Margaret not 'My Lady'" Scelar was in shock...he was being told to refer to the Lady of the High Council by her first name....or what he assumed to be her first name. "Don't be so shocked, I hate being called 'My Lady' It irritates me to no end" Scelar just nodded because he couldn't find his voice to do anything else. "Now how about a real answer?"  
  
Scelar had to swallow the bile in his throat a few time before he could speak "I like it a lot....it feels weird but nothing that's abnormal" My La---Margaret smiled at him again. "Abnormal? How could you, one so young know much about the abnormal?" Scelar smiled and blushed a bit "Well...Margaret...I like the abnormal.... I find it interesting." The maid came back and offered Margaret a drink then offered one to Scelar who politely declined. "Well now that you have dual membership, I suppose you are now counted as abnormal. You now have a place in history...do you plan to expand upon it?" Scelar thought for a moment before talking. Expand upon his position in history...how and why would I do that? "It is a nice thought that I have a place in history but to expand upon it...I would believe to be impossible. Unattainable and certainly not ever going to happen." Margaret shook her head "You like the abnormal and you believe it is not impossible but you don't believe that you  
could be abnormal and might complete the impossible?" she shook her head again "Now I don't think being abnormal is a bad thing or necessarily something interesting. One example would be my name. It does not come from this planet and I am shunned when I use it. That is why no one knows it. Another example would be the prophecy about The Keeper and her parent The First." As she said that she looked closely at Scelar, almost scrutinizing any reaction he might have had to the mention of the prophecy.  
  
"Now" she continued "I believe that the prophesy will come true and I eagerly await the Keeper and the First but even though it is only a myth, do you believe in it?" Scelar replied automatically "Yes, yes of course I do! But even it the First and the Keeper were to come they wouldn't be some...ordinary person. They would be legends, born from such and known as such. History is meant for those people. People such as I only get mentioned by chance and even then are forgotten after they are written down." Margaret shook her head again (a/n: the way she is going I predict a headache!) "My dear boy, legends have to come from some where. They are not a race to themselves and they are ordinary people. To put it poetically, most legends are ordinary people who rise from the ashes of adversary and defeat their enemy for the sake of others. They are unselfish people who care about others more than themselves...though they can barely see it."  
  
Scelar thought hard about that, if that were true anyone could become a legend or a famous person from history. Now don't get a big head. She only gave you an example. There is no way I could be someone great. Talking to Margaret was confusing! Scelar got up "My Lady...Margaret, I must go. My parents will be worried about me. It was nice talking to you but I really must go." Margaret sighed, I was getting so close. This boy has no idea of what his future holds but no matter what happens he must embrace it when it arrives and he MUST be ready. "It has been nice talking to you too. It is not often I can talk to anyone without them being all formal on me. It is a pleasant change. Would it be too hard to ask if you might return so we may discuss the possibilities of this topic at a later date?" Scelar looked shocked, she wanted him to come back? "Of course, I could never say to no to such a nice conversation with a beautiful lady" He smiled at her, he didn't mean to add that  
'beautiful lady' stuff but it seemed appropriate. Margaret giggled "Such nice words from the mouth of a youth. Now you best be on your way. Come an visit soon ." Scelar nodded and bowed before exiting the chamber. "Be well My Lady" he said as he disappeared out the door.  
  
His parents were not angry when he came back. A bit annoyed that he was so late but after he explained what had happened they understood and told him to go to bed. 


End file.
